¡Lucy no te vayas!
by ninoh11
Summary: Después de Tártaros y de que el gremio se volviera a formar,Natsu y Lisanna empiezan a salir ¿Como se lo tomara cierta rubia? NaLu! OneShot


**Este es mi 1º One-shot (o como se escriba) si no os a gustado ponedmelo en los comentarios pero no seais muy duros,que sera agradable pero cuando me cabreo tengo mas mala leche. Jeje soy bipolar ok? Va dedicado a Kirara213,a Jidget y ¡A TODOS LOS FANS DE NALU!**

¡Lucy no te vayas!

Después de que Tártaros destruyera Fairy Tail,y de que Natsu y Lucy lo reconstruyeran,Natsu y Lisanna empezaron a salir. Lucy creía que si reconstruir el gremio Natsu y ella saldrían juntos,pero eso nunca paso.

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Fairy Tail renace! -dijo el viejo Makarov con una cerveza en la mano-

-¡Rushy! ¡Dame pescado! -dijo un gato azul lanzándose hacia la rubia-

-¡Happy! ¿Por que me lo pides a mi? -pregunto la rubia sonriendo le al gato-

-¡Porque eres mi madre! -dijo el gato azul con una pata levantada,a lo que la rubia se sonrojo-

-Pero...Happy,tu madre es Lisanna -dijo la rubia ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo-

-¡Me da igual! ¡Yo te quiero a ti! Y ademas,creo que Natsu te va a pedir que salgas con el -dijo el gato con una cara picara,a lo que la rubia se sonrojo- ¡SE GUSSSSSSSSSTAN!

Lucy miro hacia donde estaba Natsu,el cual estaba en una mesa hablando con... Lisanna. Lucy se quedo mirando a Natsu,estaba muy guapo,algo que la rubia no podo resistirse. Pero entonces lo escucho bien claro.

-Natsu, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -dijo la albina de pelo corto-

-L-Lisanna,yo -el pelirosa dudo,no sabia que hacer-

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Natsu no me quiere! -dijo la albina llorando-

-¿¡Que!? ¡Espera Lisanna! ¡Vale! ¡Acepto ser tu novio!

Lucy lo escucho todo,ella solo se quería morir y oculto su mirada bajo el flequillo.

-¿Rushy? ¿Estas bien? -dijo el gato azul separándose de los brazos de Lucy-

-¿Lucy? ¿Te ocurre algo? -pregunto Gray-

Lucy se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta del gremio,cuando iba saliendo,Gray vio que iba llorando.

-Erza -la llamo el pelinegro-

-¿Me has llamado Gray? -pregunto Titania-

-Creo que Natsu le a hecho algo a Lucy,cuando se a ido,iba llorando -dijo el alquimista de hielo-

-Mm, ¿Que le habrá hecho? -dijo Titania-

Lucy iba llorando hacia su casa cuando una mano la cogió -¡Kya! -grito al sentir que tiraban de ella-

-¡Lucy! Soy Gray ¿Por que te has ido corriendo? -dijo el pelinegro mientras soltaba a la rubia-

-No puedo ver como Natsu acepta ser el novio de Lisanna,yo...pensé que después de reunir a todo Fairy Tail...Natsu y yo... podríamos empezar a salir,pero el...a empezado a salir con Lisanna -dijo la rubia entre sollozos- Gray ¿Que he hecho yo en mi anterior vida para que el destino me lo pague así? -dijo llorando mas fuerte-

-Lucy... -el pelinegro abrazo a la rubia- Te considero mi hermana pequeña,no pienso dejar que nadie te haga daño,y menos si es flamitas -dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa- Pero,piénsalo. Ahora habrá una pareja a la que molestar e incluso rompen en menos de un mes -Gray se reía-

Lucy hizo lo mismo y rio también -Arigatou Gray,me has animado un poco -dijo la rubia separándose del pelinegro y sonriendole- Ahora me voy a casa,estoy muerta de sueño

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que Natsu y Lisanna han empezado a salir,y nuestra querida rubia se encontraba en el gremio con su mejor amiga.

-Oye,Levy-chan ¿Que tal te va con Gajeel? -dijo con una cara picara la rubia-

-¡Lu-chan! -dijo una sonrojada Levy,en eso las puertas del gremio se abrieron-

-¡Ya estamos aquí! -dijeron un pelinegro y una peliazul entrando por la puerta del gremio-

-¡Oh! ¡Juvia! Ven -la rubia le hizo señas para que la mujer de agua fuera hacia la mesa. La peli azul le hizo caso-

-Lucy-san ¿Que quiere de Juvia? -dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la otra peliazul-

-Cuéntame ¿Como te va con Gay? -dijo la rubia con cara picara (Claro,como ella esta soltera tiene que ir preguntándole a las que tienen novio xD Lucy,aguanta un poco mas)-

-¡Lucy-san! ¡A Gray-sama y a Juvia les va muy bien! -dijo la peliazul con corazones en los ojos-

Las puertas del gremio se volviero a abir,pero esta vez eran Natsu y... Lisanna (No me gusta que Natsu este con la zorra esta ¬.¬,pero esque entonces la historia no tiene sentido)

-Oh,chicas,yo mejor me voy,tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer -dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida-

-¡Oh! ¡Luce! ¿Vamos de misio...? ¿Luce? -Lucy paso al lado de Natsu sin mirarle-

-Lo siento,tengo cosas que hacer -dijo mientras salia del gremio-

Natsu noto el olor de Lucy,pero también noto... ¿Sal? ¡Lucy estaba llorando!

-¡Natsu! ¿Que le has hecho de nuevo a Lucy? -dijo Titania mientras se dirigía hacia la pareja de novios (Por poco tiempo buajajajaja)-

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada! Se ha ido llorando,ultimamente siempre que vengo al gremio ella se va,llorando -dijo el pelirosa bajando la cabeza-

-¡Natsu! ¡No te preocupes por esa! ¡Ahora me tienes ami! ¡Deja que esa débil se las arregle sólita! -dijo la menor de los Strauss-

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Luce es fuerte! ¡Mas que tu! ¡Y no voy a dejar que la insultes! -dijo el hijo de Igneel-

-¿Por que la defiendes? Si yo soy tu novia -dijo la albina indignada-

-¡Porque Luce... -en eso el maestro comenzó a hablar-

-¡Mocosos! Quiero informaros que nuestra querida Lucy,se va del gremio -dijo Makarov con la voz entristecida- Nuestra quería Lucy a decidido dejar el gremio,no me ha dado explicaciones. Así que mañana,Lucy ya no estará en Fairy Tail -dicho esto el maestro se retiro a su despacho,dejando al gremio desconcertado-

-¿Cuando Lucy decidió dejar el gremio? -dijo Titania algo triste-

-¿Por que Lucy-san no nos había habisado? -dijo la pequeña Wendy-

-¡Flamitas! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Si no fueras empezado a salir con Lisanna Lucy te hablaria y no pasaría de ti como lo hace! ¡Y lo mas importante! ¡NUNCA HABRIA DEJADO EL GREMIO! -dijo Gray señalando a Natsu-

-¿Es por eso que Lucy no me habla y pasa de mi? -dijo el pelirosa algo dolido por las palabras que había dicho el Devil Slayer-

-¡Tienes que ser demasiado tonto como para no darte cuenta que Lu-chan esta enamorada de ti! -dijo Levy-

-¡Por dios! ¡Natsu nunca saldría con alguien como ella! ¿Verdad Natsu? -dijo la albina mirando a su novio-

-Lisanna,yo... ¡Amo a Lucy! ¡Acepte tus sentimientos por que te pusiste a llorar! Pero...yo amo a Lucy ¡Terminamos! -dijo Natsu mientra seguía el olor de la rubia (Jódete Lisanna,a Natsu solo se lo puede tirar Lucy ¿Eh? ¡Yo no he dicho nada!)-

De mientras con la rubia.

Lucy salia de su casa con las maletas en dirección a la estación de trenes

-Hora de dejar Magnolia otra vez -Lucy suspiro- Voy a echar mucho de menos Magnolia y Fairy Tail

Llego a la estación de trenes y compro un boleto,espero a que el tren llegara.

Natsu siguió el olor de Lucy hasta la estación,una vez allí,hay la vio,esperando el tren para salir de Magnolia.

-¡Luce! -grito Natsu,el grito se escucho por toda la estación-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Natsu?! -la rubia se sorprendió- ¿Que haces aquí?

Natsu se acerco a Lucy,jadeaba de tanto correr -Yo...he...venido...a...hacer...esto -Natsu cogió a Lucy de la nuca y la acerco a sus labios,y así se diron un beso tierno. La rubia se dio cuenta y enseguida lo aparto-

-¡¿Que haces?! ¡Tienes novia! -dijo Lucy apartando a Natsu-

-He dejado a Lisanna,te amo Luce -dijo el pelirosa mirando a los ojos de la rubia-

-¿Que has dicho? -pregunto la rubia sorprendida-

-¡QUE TE AMO LUCE! -el hijo de Igneel grito a pleno pulmón- ¡Sal conmigo!

La rubia estaba sonrojada,se le había confesado delante de toda la estación -Natsu...yo... ¡Claro que saldré contigo! -dijo la rubia abrazando al pelirosa-

-Luce,no te vayas nunca -dijo el Dragneel mientras abrazaba a la Heartfilia-

-Nunca -y en medio de aplausos y silbidos los dos se diron un tierno beso-

FIN

Los comentarios se agradecen y si son de aprobación ¡Mas! todavia!


End file.
